


Stark Words

by azneraCarenza



Series: ASOIAF: Avengers seen over in another fiction [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: All the Starks., Dream-Westeros, Gen, Lots of words, May contain spoilers for ASOIAF, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azneraCarenza/pseuds/azneraCarenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark dreams of another family in another reality, but can he save them in the face of winter?</p><p>I do not own either Marvel or ASOIAF characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover... It's short, but hey. May contain spoilers for ASOIAF.
> 
> for all the Stark feels, listen to this while reading.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnFg4WkAJ1I

“Stark men are made of iron.”  
Those are the words his father passed on to him, words he grew up with. They were his father’s words, used often in his childhood memories, and mostly in spite. They were his father’s words, but his words…  
His words were deep within his dream. In his dream he would fly his suit over castles, oceans, armies. In his dream, his suit was not red and gold, but grey and white. Red and gold were to be hated there. And in his dream, he would hear the trees whispering to him.  
“Winter is coming.”  
They were the words he chose. They were the family he chose. They shared his name, his words, his dream. The dream world, dream family was his refuge.  
That was why he led the wolf away from the scene of a misunderstanding that would mean her death.  
That was why he would watch a boy ride to battle, ready to help if help was needed.  
That was why he flew to save a breaking boy falling from a broken tower.  
There were some beyond his reach, beyond his help. A girl, trapped within a banner flashing red and gold. A man, locked in a crypt. A woman, mourning her family. A child, unreachable in his grief.  
Still, he helped those he could. He helped the other Starks, as his own could not, or would not help him. He does his best for them, even if it is too late, for as they say, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.

It was years before he dreamed of them again. They were scattered now, dead, or someone else, or no one at all. The girl in banners escaped, only to be ensnared by others. The woman died mourning, but rose again in anger. The man remained in his crypt. The boy who went to war died off the battlefield, betrayed. The child disappeared.  
The breaking boy was broken.  
There was nothing else he could do, but go to the boy. Go to the boy, and promise that one day, like himself, that boy may learn to fly.


End file.
